


Destroy All Toilets

by CaptainL95



Category: Khimera: Destroy All Monster Girls (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: Having only been alive for a day or two, Chelshia the Chimera is about to discover exactly what a full bladder feels like.





	Destroy All Toilets

Chelshia the Chimera knocked on the flimsy wooden door of the town outhouse, threatening to bust the door off its hinges with her powerful golem arm. Even purposefully holding back, or as much as she could manage while holding herself, the thin boards bending inwards with each strike. "Hey, the door's locked!"

"Yeah, occupied," a voice from inside shouted back. "Um, I'm sorry, but I'm going to be a while longer."

Chelshia groaned, using her normal left hand to grip the front of her blue skirt as she bounced on her toes in plain view of everyone in Ragazza Town's central square. It wasn't her fault, being the island's closest thing to a protector after it was plundered by a crew of monster pirates, with oni and hastily-added golem DNA, the chimera was immediately drafted into chasing after the thieves right off the birth table. That was two days ago, two days absolutely filled with exploring every corner of Morgana Island, chasing after the villainous pirates.

Those two days gave her time to discover the intricacies of her newly-awakened body. Of course, she wasn't like an infant upon being activated, she had knowledge, a sassy personality, a love of pizza, anime, and video games programmed into her brain. Yet, her mom, the professor who built her, had left her unique physiology a mystery for her to discover. This was when Chelshia discovered she was left-handed, how uncomfortable to the touch her broken right horn was, and, right now, how awful the sensation of a full bladder was.

While she had never been a human before, there was some nagging voice in her mind telling her that needing the bathroom for the first time after two days was excessive. Whatever DNA splice governed that part of her digestive tract (she was guessing dragon), it was clearly done so as to give her the strongest, largest capacity. It had its conveniences, no denying that, but all she could do was curse the decision for the enormous amount of pee it meant she'd be flooding into her clothes if she couldn't get into a bathroom now.

One thing was clear, however. "I'm not gonna get anywhere just standing here." Whoever was denying her sweet relief, they looked like they'd be continuing that for as long as necessary. If Chelshia wanted to whiz, she'd need to go somewhere else. Easier said than done, when she really had to go already, time was of the utmost essence. And being nearly-wholly unfamiliar with the restrooms of Ragazzo Town certainly wasn't helping matters. All she could do was guess as she held onto her skirt for dear life and ran for...somewhere else.

The town was not exactly very large, but in her partially-incapacitated state, Chelshia had a lot of time to think and reflect on her current predicament, or more specifically, how long she had been putting it off. Technically, she had the first urge quite some time ago, but it was easy enough to overlook in the face of the mission. And it wasn't ironic enough. No, she only became truly desperate when she set foot on the flying airship Albatross, the instant it became impossible to retreat to use the toilet. "I still should have gone then..."

\---------------

As she reached the bow of the Albatross, Chelshia could hardly stand still as pressure mounted in her abdomen. "I really shouldn't have drank all those sodas the pirates dropped..." She couldn't help it that she had a bottomless stomach and an insatiable thirst for the carbonated beverage, if only she had realized beforehand what road that gluttony would lead her down. What a time to be having her first bathroom emergency.

She waddled through the doorway separating the hallway from the bow, ready for the big boss pirate and the fast-paced fight that would follow. And, well, she found the pirate, all right. Amelia the Harpy, standing precariously on the barrier rail, toe claws gripping the pole to keep balance, as her wings were occupied with...aiming. Amelia's black pants were dropped all the way to her ankles, exposing her bare butt in all its glory to Chelshia, and around the front, visible between her spread legs, was a healthy stream of pee flowing right off the ship to the land below.

The sight instantly had an effect on Chelshia. Watching someone else take their pee, and a well-needed one by the looks of it, was making the chimera's need at least ten times worse. Her bladder spasmed, and she gripped her panties hard to prevent a leak. "W-what are you doing?!"

Upon hearing a voice, Amelia's muscles all tensed together, though she couldn't stop peeing. Her head turned around, just before she could be accused of being an owl, a bright red blush on her face contrasting nicely with her green hair and feathers. She'd probably look terrified, if her eyes weren't hidden beneath tinted goggles. "Um...I wanted to wait until after I had defeated you, but I just couldn't wait any longer, and I figured I still had a few minutes. So...could you please turn around until I finish?"

Chelshia, using her golem arm to block her eyes, staggered away. "B-but did you have to do that here?!"

"Well...I may have considered a proper toilet to be an unnecessary amenity while designing the Albatross. Hey, we should both count ourselves lucky that I wasn't in the middle of doing the other thing."

Even without looking, and with the wind rushing past hiding the noise, it was so hard for Chelshia to avoid wetting herself just knowing what was happening within the same room as her. A part of her even wanted to run to Amelia and join her in the relief, but taking her underwear off right next to a pirate? Not happening. Instead, she steeled herself for the pressure, hoping she could outlast her bladder screaming at her to let go.

For now, it worked. She didn't quite feel like she was on the verge of an accident anymore, and Amelia pulled her pants up as soon as she was finished doing her own business. And, at the flip of a switch, it was like nothing happened. Amelia landed on the opposite end of the room from Chelshia, wings outstretched in an action pose, ready to fight properly. Though she wouldn't get a real full fight, with Chelshia distracted and suffering.

\---------------

Somehow, the chimera had made it through that battle, and brought Amelia into custody. And as soon as the harpy was handed over to Bernadette the police chief, Chelshia wasted no time rushing to find a bathroom. Now that the one outhouse was ruled out, she walked further into town to the next possible stop that might have a toilet: the maid cafe. A stop that was quickly turning just as tragic as the last. "What do you mean I can't use it?!"

"Just as I said, the restrooms are for customers," the arachne maid reiterated. "If you want to use it, you're free to buy a drink first."

"I don't have any cash on me!" To prove a point, Chelshia reached into her right skirt pocket and emptied it out, revealing only a single receipt from a bank transaction. "Come on, from one girl to another, just make an exception this once!" Chelshia, with both hands pressing against her crotch, was stepping in place rapidly, biting her lip as her demon tail flicked around behind her, thankfully too thin and wiry to possibly lift her skirt more than an inch.

"Well...tell you what, I've got a proposal for you. You can use the bathroom, if you agree to start working her. We're short-staffed, so it's a win-win!"

"Are you kidding?! I have pirates to catch, I don't have the time for a job! I'm just trying to pee!"

"Don't be so quick to dismiss it," the owner rebutted, reaching behind her back to pull out a spare maid outfit that she just happened to be carrying with her. "I think you've got the perfect body to rock an outfit like this!"

"I-I don't care if I'd look good! I'd look a lot worse if that thing were soaking wet! Just please, please let me use the bathroom!" Chelshia squeezed herself tighter, to the point that it was starting to hurt.

The maid shrugged. "Then there's nothing I can do. You can find another bathroom somewhere else. Now, if you're not going to do anything for me, then leave me alone."

"Hey, waitress, where's my hot pepper tea," one of the other patrons called.

"Coming!" The maid ran off towards the customer, tray in hand, leaving Chelshia alone and potty dancing.

Her mental faculties slowed and sluggish, it took the chimera a few seconds to even realize that she had been abandoned, staying completely silent and still save for a few rapid blinks. But when the revelation hit her, it flushed her brain free of all thoughts, outside the constant, rolling and repeating desire to pee. "U-uh...I still gotta go over here..."

"Good for you," the maid praised, entering through the swinging double doors of the cafe, to fulfill another customer's order, having already dismissed Chelshia from her attention.

This now marked the second toilet Chelshia was denied, the constant rejection while in such close proximity was doing her constitution no favors. "So what am I supposed to do now," she cried, bending down as her legs rubbed against one another, twisting her tall socks into a spiral. Thinking of even a second bathroom already racked her brains, the mere idea of needing to remember the existence of a third now seemed an impossible task.

Of course, there was one little pit stop she was aware of, the first one that popped in her head as soon as Amelia was dispatched, in fact: the bathroom in the professor's house. The house belonged to Chelshia and her mom alone, so the chances of being restricted from its usage for any reason were slim. If she could just get there, her problems would all be washed away.

The problem was the "if" part of the sentence. Their house was on the outskirts of town, too far to walk to in her current condition, and since her path had taken her into town thanks to the need to deliver Amelia to the authorities, Ragazzo Town was the only place she could find her toilet. Plus, if she went home, the professor would likely take the opportunity to painfully splice new DNA into her to give her new abilities, a stress she couldn't handle right now. "'No need to use the bathroom', I said. 'I don't need to go right now', I said." She'd hit herself for her stupidity, but she was in enough pain.

As was demonstrated by a surge of torment straight from her bladder to her crotch, one that threatened to overtake her if she didn't double down and grip her privates with everything she had, with her normal hand on the inside, its bones almost broken by the stone grip of her golem hand. "Ngghgooohhhh..." Her teeth ground against each other, the same way her knees did, as her chest heaved with deep breaths and her eyes closed, tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyelids under the strain.

Even that force wasn't enough to satisfy her body, her bladder just needed some release. So, out came a short jet of pee, dampening Chelshia's panties. "Ah!" She added crossed legs to her holding medley, every single motion and action she could possibly think of, all mashed together in the hopes that their sum would be enough to overpower her own bladder. As she trembled under the pressure, more leaks spurted out, starting to seep through her underwear into her socks.

But then, her bladder was abated. Still screaming, of course, but it could just barely contain its contents right now. For the next minute or so. It took Chelshia a solid ten seconds of continuing to hold with all her might before she was sure all hell would not break loose should she relax her holding, just a tiny bit. It allowed her the muscular slack to move, incredibly stiffly and slowly. "I gotta PEEEEEEEE," she shouted, hobbling away with as much speed as her lower half could handle without destroying her razor's edge equilibrium.

\---------------

"Come on...come on..." Chelshia was currently dancing at the counter of Mouthface's shop, hoping this vendor would be more sympathetic to her plight. However, as of now, she had yet to receive a response of any kind, neither acceptance nor rejection. That's because Mouthface was sweating profusely, darting her nonexistent eyes around nervously, silently begging for Chelshia to leave. She wasn't so good with people, locked into silence out of shyness.

In truth, Chelshia had realized that staying here was a fruitless endeavor. She just ran in here in a blind panic, not really thinking about her destination. And, as she was now discovering, the store didn't even seem to have a door besides the entryway, no back room to store goods or a possible toilet. What did Mouthface do when she needed to pee? She was missing everything from her face besides a mouth, was she missing other parts across her body?

Just as she was worrying if she had pushed herself into another dead end, another squirt dribbled out, offering not even the slightest relief, her bladder stretched way too far to get any relief from such small escapes. Not that it was unexpected, the leaks had been coming rhythmically ever since they started, but it was never welcome. By now, her panties had been thoroughly soaked, keeping her crotch damp and warm while also crawling up her butt, they couldn't get any wetter without some serious acrobatics. So instead, the trickle snaked down her thighs, gliding down her smooth dark skin until they could begin permeating her black stockings, bringing another item of her clothing into their vengeful assault. The color hid the damage to an extent, but her short skirt removed that little safety net entirely. The idea of hiding her emergency now was absurd.

And another leak jetted out, far quicker than before, with almost no break in between. And another shortly after that. "Ah, no! Nonononono!" Chelshia realized that her only hope was to hold harder, but with a golem arm, that was an impossibility without crushing...a part of hers. As it stood now, she just couldn't hold it any longer, she absolutely needed to pee right now, maybe a minute at most before the floodgates opened. Without a toilet in sight, there was only one option open to the chimera. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Screaming her lungs and gills out, Chelshia ran out of the store, and Mouthface breathed a sigh of relief of her own.

Unable to even spare the strength to open her eyes, Chelshia just charged through the plaza, bumping into everyone in her path and bowling straight through them with her dash. No matter how many crashes she caused, nothing could stop her sprint, either they took a spill or she would. Right through the food court, right past the weapon shop, nothing could stop this poor, bursting chimera. She even ran straight past the outhouse, still locked and in use, confirming that being patient and waiting would have done her no good.

Even with the burst of adrenaline, unfortunately, Chelshia could only make it so far before she slowed to a crawl, and even that didn't last for long. She hadn't made it very far, and her muscles had already turned to stone. "Mmpf ahhh....AGH!" A few drips fell into the soil between her feet, and her eyes shot open, pupils shrunken and mouth agape.

Wherever she had planted her feet at this exact moment, this is where she would be peeing, clothes be damned. And she hadn't really gotten too far from any witnesses in her hurry. Yes, she had made it closer to the outskirts of town, but there were still residents out here. Yes, there were buildings and air conditioning units she could hide behind, but she wasn't behind them right now, which meant she'd never make it behind one. If she wanted to pee without doing it through her underwear, she'd need to do it right out in the open.

"I'll do it!" She wasn't programmed without shame, but right now, in a dire desperate state like this, she couldn't care less about modesty. Even with the townsfolk looking right at her, how could they not, with the panicked way she was running around, dancing, and screaming, Chelshia only had one thought on her mind: "I'm gonna PEEEEEE!" Taking a huge risk by taking both hands off her crotch, she reached up beneath her skirt, grabbing the waistband of her underwear and yanking down with all her might.

_ Rrrrrrrip!_

Aside from flowing water, no sound could have ignited her senses more than that. Whatever ripped, it couldn't be good. It couldn't be anything other than bad, as she discovered when she lifted her golem arm up to her face. Hidden in its stone grasp, peeking out from the sides of her clenched fist, was a tattered piece of wet cloth that was once a pair of black panties. "...I pulled too hard!" Thus was the risk of using her super strength for such mundane tasks like taking her clothes off.

However, as much of a failure as her undressing was, she did still remove her underwear, her privates were now exposed to the open air. On one hand, that was a blessing, not having to feel that disgusting warm wetness against her, but there was a negative side attached: nothing was covering her crotch. Programmed into her was the instinct, that having nothing over her crotch meant it was time to go. Or maybe she had just simply run out of time, with her legs apart and muscles loosened.

Within a second, the soft pitter-patter sound of falling urine permeated the air. It wasn't the loudest sound in the world, but as water hitting soil turned to liquid hitting liquid, the volume was cranked up significantly. A chimera charging into a populated area screaming about her emergency was more than enough to bring attention onto herself, but actually having the accident ensured that they would never take their eyes off her, not as long as she was here.

And Chelshia was well-aware of that fact. It was the only thing she could think about, how everyone was looking at her, staring at her, judging her, getting ready to spread rumors as soon as she was out of earshot, maybe not even waiting that long. She began quaking and shivering, disrupting the pee stream and breaking it into many smaller pieces, changing nothing about the ferocity of her relief, just making it all the more unusual listening.

Actually, there was one more sound, inaudible underneath the crashing pee between her legs. "Aah...mmph...nnh...haaahh..." No matter how many attempts she made, Chelshia couldn't form any real words, every single attempt instead exited her mouth as nothing more intricate than a moan. No matter how many times she tried to defend her actions, offer an explanation for her accident, but silence prevailed. Because there was no defense, what Chelshia had done, was doing, could never be excused. She was a failure, and that was unequivocal truth.

She had begrudgingly accepted that, so why did she need to continue suffering? If it ended, she could run and hide her face before everyone watching got a good look at her for the tenth time. But no, she had drank far too much, any chance of her being able to finish in any reasonable amount of time had been flushed down the toilet long ago. As the minutes passed, and the people watching began to grow bored, Chelshia just kept whizzing, and whizzing, and whizzing. Her earlier theory had been confirmed, beyond a shadow of a doubt; her bladder capacity was unreal.

She kept peeing for so long, she had to admit one thing: peeing did feel pretty good. She had been holding it for so long, doing such strenuous activities while keeping a hold on her bladder, something incredibly difficult to do successfully. It was so hard, so exhausting, and she was finally allowed to stop and just let it all loose. For the first pee of her life, it was satisfying, to say the least. Her tense face relaxed, and her eyelids grew heavy as they began to fall. Her hands, balled into fists tight enough that they threatened to draw blood, loosened their iron grip, allowing the shredded underwear she was keeping a grasp on to fall into the rapidly expanding pool beneath her, floating away on the fluid's surface.

Of course, as soon as she started enjoying the relief, her massive bladder emptied itself at long last. What was one a raging waterfall calmed to a simple pouring glass, which continued at its own pace for a surprisingly long time, until it finally wound down to drops...and then followed itself up with another short, steady stream of her hidden reserves. And that was the end, with a gigantic puddle ten times the length of her feet spreading out in all directions as the warm reminder to all what had transpired here.

"Hah...hah...phew..." Panting, catching her breath, Chelshia fully opened her eyes, able to see the world with non-waterlogged eyes for the first time in a full day. And what she saw was exactly as bad as she had worried in her desperation-addled state just a few minutes prior: everyone staring, their eyes opened wide, taking in as much of the sight of a soaked chimera as they possibly could. After all, it wasn't like they'd ever get the chance to see this again. The air was filled with nothing but silence, even the wind seemed to take a break to observe Chelshia's failing.

She wasn't about to just stand by and give them the free view. "Kyaaaahh!" Sprouting wings from her back, Chelshia wrapped the feathers around her body in a snug embrace, hiding everything from neck to thighs behind the dark blue plumage, the greater contrast between light and dark only making her water-reflective bottom half even more evident, not that she could see that far down, past her own appendages. Screaming, she ran off, in the direction she believed her house to be. Even if the pirates were to attack the town again, her only mission was getting a change of clothes.

Still, as she dashed through town, parading her shame for everyone to see, there was one fact that she couldn't deny, the one bright spot in the sea of humiliation: her first pee felt amazing. Yes, she had suffered immensely, but the payoff did wonders in making all that torture worth it. Next time Chelshia needed to answer nature's call, she knew the sensation would be pleasant. She just needed to do her business in a better place next time.

Her run brought her past the outhouse, where her endless line of humiliation had begun. Hearing the footsteps trample the path outside, the occupant called out, not realizing that Chelshia was already long gone. "Excuse me? Does anyone out there have any paper? I'm kind of stuck in here without any of my own."


End file.
